Wheels Keep Turning
by phole4ever
Summary: A deleted scene before Alex and Olivia final scene together.


**I felt this was a deleted scene for sunk cost fallacy before Alex and Olivia's final scene.**

* * *

Olivia was sitting at the bar with Peter not really wanting to talk, as she can't stop thinking about Alex and Jules Hunter. Olivia looked at her phone to see Alex's text her asking if they could meet.

"Peter, I wish I could chat some more but I will see you tomorrow."

Peter nodded as watched her get up, "Hey you did the right thing." He informed.

Olivia nodded as she turned away.

* * *

Olivia arrived to Alex's townhome. Alex greeted Olivia with a smile, "Hi," she sighed out. She stood to the side to let Olivia inside.

"Hey." Olivia never step foot inside Alex's newest home, in fact Alex hasn't been her new home either. The smell was still the same in this home. She looked around to see empty walls of pictures of her lack of family now. She still had her amazing taste in art. Her eyebrow cocked up when she saw the two glasses of red wine. She turned to Alex, "I thought I got the next round."

Alex closed her front door and walked closer to Olivia, "I believe I said the next round is on you when we win." She sat down on her couch. "Well we didn't win. So I guess this round is on me." Olivia sat down on the couch, "And I want to apologize." Alex started.

Olivia waved her hand up, "Al, I don't want to talk about it. I feel fully responsible to what happened to Jules." Olivia confessed to her blonde companion.

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's thigh as scooched closer to Olivia, "I understand," Olivia watched Alex's hand her eyes crawled up Alex's arm to meet with Alex's blue eyes.

"Do you?" Olivia softly questioned about them not about Jules.

Alex tucked Olivia's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

Olivia hasn't been this close to Alex in five years since she took her two month stay at the Congo again. "Alex." Olivia was at a lost of words. She didn't want to think about the case they just worked. She didn't want to feel guilty about Jules. She didn't want to have Alex feel guilty about her leaving five years ago.

Alex missed the sound of her voice and still can read her like nobody else in her life. Alex immediately dove in for a kiss. Olivia pulled away from the kiss. Olivia smiled as she caressed Alex's cheeks, "Did I read you wrong?"

Liv chuckled, as leaned her forehead against Alex's forehead. "No you definitely know me better than anyone else does." She gazed into her eyes playing with her soft hair. "Just trying take this all in." she explained. She heard the soft breathing from Alex and watched Alex bit her bottom lip. Her hand intertwined with Alex's, she brought their up to gently kiss Alex's soft hand. Their eyes still drawn to each other.

"Olivia," Alex's warm eyes spoke out. Alex lowered their hands enjoying the feeling of Olivia's thumb softly massage her hand. Alex stood them up pulling them upstairs.

They both knew the weren't going to not end upstairs after Alex's invite. As soon as they hit the top of the staircase. Olivia didn't need to take anything else in except for Alex. Olivia quickly pinned Alex to the wall as their lips met once again. Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia pulling them in tighter, her tongue entered Olivia's mouth. Their tastes were the same, sweet and perfect for each other, they were reminded as they devoured each other.

Olivia felt Alex's shirt was wearing, she always preferred Alex's button downs. Her buttons were nowhere to be found. Alex guided Olivia's jacket off her body. Alex began laughing at the situation. "What?" Olivia broke their kiss once again looking at her with such care.

"It's nothing." She kissed Olivia's nose and around her face.

Olivia's smile couldn't go away, "No, tell me."

"Here why don't I take your jacket and give you a tour my place." She made the comment about how she didn't do any of that but they are in a liplock unlike any they have shared recently.

Olivia slightly chuckled at Alex observation, "Who wants common curiosity, when we clearly need this." Olivia brushed Alex's hair out of her face.

Alex nodded her head and rolled her eyes, "True. Then with that being said." She walked out of Olivia's embrace. She b-lined into her master bedroom. She quickly threw off her shirt during her journey.

Olivia smiled at Alex's actions. She followed Alex to the room. Olivia's shirt landed next to Alex's. She walked to see Alex kneeling on her bed. Olivia smirked at Alex knowing she missed the cat and mouse they played in the bedroom sometimes. The feeling that nothing did change in that moment felt nice. It felt nice knowing Olivia was going to take Alex out of this world in a matter of minutes. Olivia didn't want to think about anything else about the past couple days.

Their eyes were locked as Olivia walked towards Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around her neck. Olivia traced her fingers down Alex's half naked body. She gripped the top of Alex's jeans; roughly pulled her closer as she pulled on Alex' belt. "Oolivia," She sighed out surprised, as their bare stomachs were connected.

Olivia responded by nibbling Alex's neck. Olivia's hands slid up Alex's back to unclasped her bra. Olivia wanted undress Alex as fast as she can. Her hands trailed back down to Alex's pants to unbuckle her belt, and to undo her pants. Olivia slid her hand down Alex's body. As she moved her kisses up Alex's neck.

Alex moved in for another kiss once she felt Olivia entered her. Alex began grinding on Olivia's hand. She pushed her pants off; she wrap one leg around Liv. Alex laughed at the moment and loving the feeling about being so close to her. Alex quickly flipped Olivia down on to the bed. Alex's pace on Olivia's fingers moved faster. She broke the kiss to sit up. She threw her bra across the room.

Olivia was mesmerized with the site of Alex in her arms. Over five years Alex still has the same effect on her as always. Her free hand trailed up and down her naked it body, before she cupped her breast. "You are so damn beautiful." she stated out loud. Alex brushed Olivia's hair out of Olivia's face. "Are you ready?" She questioned Alex as she felt her closing into her climax. Alex refused to respond to Liv, she dove back in for another deep kiss. Her hands pressed against Olivia's chest massaging her breasts. Olivia pulled her in tighter. Alex cried out in between kisses. "That's what I thought." She chuckled.

Alex still slowly rubbing against Olivia, "Shhh." Alex smiled enjoying Olivia's touch. She rested her forehead against Olivia's forehead.

"Was this all you wanted tonight?" Olivia kissed her.

She gave Liv a loving smile, "No I want all of you." Alex cupped her breast out of bra to kissed down Olivia's beautiful perky nipple. She enjoying every taste of Liv's body, as she began undoing Liv's pants. Alex ripped her pants off. Alex began a trail of kisses from her bare knee down to her inner thigh.

Alex's favorite part Olivia was her going down on her. She loved that Olivia give her the best ride of her life. But Alex could listen to Olivia's moans.

* * *

Olivia and Alex were under the white sheets on Alex's bed. They were quiet touching every inch of each other. Alex's grabbed her hand to kiss it, she tucked their hands to her chest. Olivia loved feeling Alex's heart beat. "Hmm, how do I miss this." Alex mentioned.

"I know what you mean, I wish we could just stop the world right." Olivia thought out loud.

"You mean no work, no complications, just you and me?" Olivia nodded her head to Alex's question, "Noah too."

"Noah always, but not in this moment," She chuckled, "You know it's not appropriate and all."

Alex played with Olivia's hair, "Yeah I know what you mean. Can I meet him?" She was curious about Olivia's child.

Olivia was slightly hesitate to answer her question. "Are you going to disappear again?" She asked seeing Alex walk in and out her life too many times for her feelings. She wasn't going to introduce Noah to someone that will walk away again.

Alex knew that was a fair stab, "There is too much work in the city to leave."

"Maybe we can make that happen." Olivia started.

"I would like that." Alex's phone went off.

"Do you have to get that?" Olivia was slightly upset that the phone wasn't on silent.

"Yeah that's my work phone." Olivia grabbed the ringing phone. "Hello, yeah just text me the address and I'll be right there." Alex told her coworker. Alex got off the phone as she watched Olivia gather her clothes. "What are you doing?" She was hurt that it was time for them to go back into the world.

"You've got work to do, I should get home to Noah." Olivia explained the situation.

The naked Alex quickly stood by Olivia. She grabbed her hands "I don't want us to leave." She sighed out.

Olivia watched Alex's hands. Her eyes looked into Alex's eyes. She tucked the blonde hair behind her ear. "I know." their naked bodies stepped into an embrace. "But we have to ride that wheel." she made a comment on something Alex said.

"We just got each other back."

"Why don't you call me when you get done." Olivia pulled Alex's neck to start a passionate goodbye kiss.

Alex could have the kiss last forever, but her phone chimed. "I guess we better go."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy please review**


End file.
